mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Ohnira Lithium the lll
SL name: Kit blackheart Character name: Maxwell Ohnira Lithium the lll number changes with human generation Character description: [Luxury Custom Class} Fox-bot Model no.023 series XX Return number 00938, If not clothed is a 4 foot 6 inch anthroloid Toy companion comprised of realistic outer skin and full Synthetic fox fur, Bright morphic changing eyes, Made from a rare blend of metals both reinforced copper and lithium-FY6 making him very heavy by contrast to the standard models. Often dressed in most children's attire lith is normally seen unarmed and very playful to even the most evil looking strangers. Weapon(s): Understands three forms of hand to hand combat for defending against bullies, Working knowledge of human based firearms and some reploid based weapons for bodyguard software, As of the recent maverick attacks lith carries a weapon in self defense either a handgun or knife. Tech: Has a wide array of inputs and output connectors all across his body frame when exposed, Internal soler clock, GAIN standard issue display link watch for quick package pick ups and offs. Small collection devices in his home that is normally not carried all at once unless inside his backpack: cellphone, headset, Coder/decoder bypass device, Body repair kit. Recent upgrades to his inner core and outer casing lith can produce small AT fields from interfacing with computers or for visual effect. Abilities: Crash test dummy: Being made from varies detachable joints, Highly durable metals and a class plush stuffing lith can be tormented by tons of force and concussion with a build-in fail safe that if threated of major frame damage can disjoint and scatter, While not able to reconfigure himself by himself lith can act as a orbot for a short time to pull together still working part near by. Were all heroes!: Lith being very young by even reploid standards watches and has stored many cartoons into his memory bank and as a result will charge into a battle to distract the enemy and rally his friends to strike while he uses a wide array of dynamic jumps, slides, and evasive moves aided by weak arms fire. I'm your sukoshi heishi!: Being pushed to far lith will revert into what police forces say is a "C.A.A Combat assisting asset" Lith's internal systems are replaced with files and collected data on police and army related info to perform in field tactics and jobs IE. Rushing ammo & aid through fire fights, Scouting, Distraction and escape escorting. Hug me!: Given his core compounds and frame casing being able absorb massive amounts of electricity and heat lith can become a walking heating coil or lightning rod in dire straights before suffering massive inner damage. Faction: GAIN Under the civil branch as a courier Biography: The fox bot model toy robots designed by the Tokonohni entertainment company of japan have long predated reploids and indeed some fields of robotics within the realm of toys and AI driven pets during the later 21th century which only continued to advance through the eras along side reploid technology, The Lithium family long supporters and financial backers of a lot of the tokonohni company's projects were a family of adopting caring folks and during the later years of the family's narrowing bloodline the last living blood related father commissioned two custom made models for his future offspring as in the same time frame had entered his DNA into a in vitro fertilization program to insure a living blood genetic connection to the past and there family. The resulting drone toys were at the time crude anthroloids and programmed over mentally to be the friends and guards of the next lines of the lithium family during they're childhoods in a growing world of violence, The maxwell model was however the only survivor along with one of the lithium children after a botched kidnapping that took the lives of three lithium family members, Four doctors, A hand full of kidnappers and the Selshi model in a deadly showdown inside then outside of a hospital complex, The selshi was used as a bomb delivery system during the final hours of the conflict which threw the max model and its charge out the window to there near death as the resulting explosion killed half of the complexes 4th floor. The aftermath of bombing was met with a near destroyed maxwell and a perfectly intact Mitchell lithium who fallowing that day was going to grow into a woman of strength after seeing both of her friends give selflessly to save her even if it could only be her, The years after maxwell was charged to mitchell's daughter and was given the family last name to signify the bond between the ladders companion having helped and saved and guarded well after her adulthood now spends his nights running gain delivery's and days off roaming the massive town of reset.